We are Aragami
by CODE-ROGUE
Summary: To be or not to be, that's the question. But that's not a question, when you're already one. (Inspired from Fanfiction story "Sparked" by YukinaTakanashi and upcoming movie "Venom") Warning: may have some strong language (NOTE: DISCONTINUES, REWRITE-IN-PROGRESS)
1. Prologue

_Life… is the most complicated puzzle you will ever solve_

A young man can be seen running from several people in black suit. Running, jumping, hiding, he does everything he can to run from those guys. His breath is exhausting and his whole body is trembling with adrenalin. His eyes are seeing every direction, every possibilities of escaping and the whereabouts of his captor.

 _When you think you have solve it, you only realize that you have took the wrong piece_

One hiding place to another, the young man keeps changing his position to make sure he didn't cornered. Even his captors are full of desperation and impatient to find the said young man. Even if they're work in group, to found a single soul is almost like trying to find an inexistence. In their desperation, one guy have enough and decide to do it more… extreme.

 _Then, when you realize it, you can't go back and must move forward from where you stand, as Mrs. Time never waiting nor backtracking_

He took out the gun from his black suit and begin to shooting to the air, threatening over young man's safety. If he didn't comply their warning, then they won't assure his life when they take him. However, the young man known best that to be captured is no different than dating with grim reaper.

 _And sometimes, you're forced to take the wrong piece, even if you know it is_

As the young man begin his escape once more, one of men in black suit saw him and decide to shoot at him. A distance between them is quite far that none of bullet is successfully landed to the young man. The rest are following up and chase him too, but the young man is already too far to either got hit or been grab on. The young man almost smiling in victory, if not for what he found in front of him.

 _At that time, you can also realize that you don't need to follow every rules_

He found himself trapped in some large, enclosed area with no alternative ways to go out beside the way he came in. However, the men in black suit are already closing by and he got no choice to hide there. He tried to find a place for him, but he has run out of time as the men in black suit have appear on the only in and out while pointing their gun at him. The young man can't help but fell on his butt as he drag himself as far as possible from them, as they're getting closer.

 _There will always a choice, a hidden chance in plain sight that's not everyone can found it_

They young man's eyes are striking a fear as one of the men in black suit getting closer to him. His hand is getting closer as if a guillotine blade is almost reach his neck. He becomes hyperventilated, so much that his sound become rough and his entire body is trembling in dread. His mind as blank as white canvas and there's no color that can dyed it, except for fear. When the man in black suit's hand touch his shoulder, he finally spoke—

 _However, that chance is rarely acceptable nor likeable_

"Don't touch me."

That's the only words they can heard, as the rest are full of scream of pain and fear of themselves. Cracking, slashing, shooting, and tearing sounds can be heard from that enclosed space. No single soul can tell what is actually happen there, as if there is one, they won't dare to get closer. Few minutes has passing by as the place is fell in pregnant silence. Nothing can be seen moving nor even alive, until the young man is emerging from that space, with his clothes is dirtied by red mark.

 _To be or not to be, that's the question. However—_

Once again, he did it. A thing that he don't want to do. A thing he didn't want to become. Something that he though once as a chance for new beginning, but soon become his nightmare parade. And so, he was swore to not use it. A swore that only be release when his life on the line, and he was. However, no matter how much he see it, he can't stand about it. The bright orange liquid-like thing, moving like a slug or slime around his body before it disappear into it. Something akin of his guardian angel, but also in the same time as his demon.

— _it won't be a question, when you are already one._

Thus, this is the beginning of story of young man, who is neither human… nor aradama.


	2. Announcement

**Hello readers! First off, you might find that there's no chapter 1 in here. Well, I need to announce that I found some part is not to my vision toward the story so I decide to rewrite it. Sorry for inconvenience and stay tune on the new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Sorry for waiting as I rewrite this chapter 1 for better start off. There's a lot of change so it might be different from before. So, without waiting for any further, let's start the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Toji no Miko or any characters from it. It's belongs to the creator. I just own the OCs and the idea.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Unexpected Reunion**

* * *

"Ugh… I feel sick," the young man said as he entering his room after the long night he have. He has short black hair with deep blue eyes, wearing a set of clothes that was stained by the blood of those men in black who were chasing him before. After the "incident", his live has been turned 180 degree as he live in running and hiding almost every time once he step out from his so called "safe house". It didn't help that many strange thing has happen to him, most that he can't explain but it might related to the orange liquid-like substance that was attach to him ever since then, "I need to change my clothes. It's reek of blood now and I don't want to be questioned by other residents."

Once he got inside of his place, he took out his clothes immediately and thrown them on nearby basket to get rid of. He then took shower on the bathroom to clean up any leftover that might be on his body. It was one of time where he can calm down and enjoy his time without worry of other thing, "Ah… I really miss this kind of atmosphere…" once he is done, he got out from bathroom and dress himself in new clothes. He is now wearing a simple light brown hoodie over his grey t-shirt and jeans. He walks toward the fridge on the kitchen, gulping some cold juice in bottle to refresh his sore throat, "Let's see what I can eat for dinner…" once again, he looks toward the fridge for food and found some leftover meat nugget from night before and decide to cook all of them.

Putting them on tray before oven it, he is waiting for his simple meal while looking at the information he has on his phone. It isn't a normal information. It's an evidence he got from his latest infiltration to a cooperation who have conducting a suspicious research and he was right all along, they did conduct an illegal and inhuman experiment out of the reach of people's eyes. However, his first infiltration end up horribly and force him to live of running and hiding from those who want to silence him. By some chance, he somehow also gains an unexpected "souvenir" from there, which more or less help him on escape and running away from them, even though he is never fond of the result.

*PING!*

A sound can be heard from his oven when he was in deep though. It is indicate that his food is done cooked and ready to be serve. However, what he didn't expected that he was overcooked it and the result is not really what he like, "Well, beggar can't be chooser…" he took out the tray and see his burned black nugget and decide to take a taste. Of course, once it reach the deep of his mouth, he can't help to taste it like a charcoal and the meat is really hard to chew on. However, he can't do anything or even complain about it and just enjoy his burned dinner.

But that calming time won't last forever—

When he enjoy his dinner, he heard someone is knocking his door. Normally, when it happen, that's mean he has a guest or the landlord was asking him to pay his rent, but the latter is impossible since it's already night time and the landlord only do that on the morning, early morning much of his nerve. However, when talking about guest, this young man didn't take a good about it considering his current state of living and circumstance. He didn't answer the knock as he's waiting for it, expecting for the worse, but it soon won't be a case when he heard a sound from the other side of the door.

"Hello? Anyone live here? I'm Toji from Special Task Team," once he heard those feminine voice he feel relieve and relax a little. However, there's one thing that he can't help once he heard that girly sound. Almost like he was heard it before, "Excuse me! Is anyone there?"

"Yes! Wait for a bit…!" he stand up from his chair and walks toward the door. He keeps wondering where did he heard that sound before but decide to think about it later as he has a guest he needs to welcome. His hand is reaching the doorknob and turn it over to open the door. Once the door is not on his way, he finally can see the appearance of his guest, the Toji girl.

She has a black hair with pink streaks that reach her shoulder, tied in two pig tails that are held together by a flower-like hair tie on each side and black-pinkish eyes that look at the young man. She wears a white-red uniform, which is a Toji standard uniform of Minoseki Academy with addition of fingerless gloves and she also wears a white stocking high to her knee and brown battle boots. On her waist rest her Okatana that she can use anytime when she needs to. The young man is stunned from her beauty and appearance, but there's something else that occupied his mind once he see the face of the girl, "You… Mihono?"

"Arato…-kun?" the Toji girl, Mihono said when she also saw his face, "Why… are you here… no, that's not what I want to know," she reach his collar and pull him toward her face, "Where are you all this time!? Why did you goes missing!? Answer me!"

"W-wait, Mihono! I can explain but let go my collar first!" he said as he feel uncomfortable from his current state of position. Arato is quite tall, taller than Mihono at least and when she pull his collar, he's pretty much almost reach the height of his chest, "And don't shouting like that! Other occupied are sleeping and I don't want to make a problem with them."

"…Fine," she let go of his collar as he stumble back, but then she proceed to enter his room without his permission, "But you must explain to me, everything."

"Alright-alright," he close the door before lead her to the living room. She sits at the sofa while he sit on another side. Then, he asked, "Anyway, what are you doing at this late time? Didn't you go sleeping right now or something?"

"I have an investigation mission with my friends around this district and we decide to go at night," she explained.

"Why night though? Should investigation become easier at day?" he asked.

"What we investigated always happen at night," she answered, "Our leader at this investigation team suggest that we move at night to catch whoever make this mess we investigate."

"Hm… I see…" he said while looking away from her. He's pretty much can tell what she and her friend were investigate at this late night time. For his uncomfortableness, they're mostly investigate about the "case" where he got involved on it. Well, it can't be help. Those guys who are chasing him has become noisier to capture him, more like desperate to silence him for whatever reason. Of course, peoples around would become restless for the noise and soon enough someone would send people to investigate it. What he didn't expected is that Toji who do the investigation rather than the police or anyone with similar duty. It's pretty rare for a Toji to be deployed on a mission that isn't related to Aradama.

"And so far, we didn't have any clue aside from some suspicious bullet hole found at that area," Mihono added while giving a frustrated expression, "Ugh… I really don't like our progress so far, but enough about my mission," she then look at him with serious expression, "Now, tell me. Why did you go missing at that time? No one, even your friend don't know where you are. I am worried sick when I heard that, you know?" he can see a bit of tears on her eyes.

She really miss him. Even though they don't have any intimate relationship, he was the longest time in term of spending their time together since their childhood. Kinda strange that Arato is actually quite older than her, but that doesn't mean he can't befriend her, or more like he was the one who always taking care of her for any problem she indulge to herself, much of his frustration once he remember it again.

"I was…" he hesitate. He don't know if he should tell her or not. His life is already in dangerous route when he learn that "secret" and if he told her, she would be caught in his problem. Even though she is a Toji with all of their supernatural abilities, there will be always a limit for human being to go so far, "Well… there's… a job. Yeah, a job! I got some interesting job and end up forgetting other thing when I just too excited to receive it," he can't risk her to be in danger more than she already have. So, he decide to lie to her.

"Really?" she asked while looks suspiciously at him. Arato know that Mihono is a smart girl… well, not that genius-level smart but at least she can tell if someone is lying or not. However, she isn't that smart to solve a problem without leading to hard way, "What kind of job?"

"You know… gathering information and news on location…" he said while tried to not too much at her, "And it's just happen that the place is out of country so I'm very sorry that I can't message anyone at the time—"

"I don't buy it," and she's just know he was lying, "I don't think there's a job of gathering information like a reporter or journalist, that would take all your time and make you can't at least send a letter to anyone you know. Not to mention you just disappear right after you got that strange message on your phone."

" _Well… shit_ ," he forgot that Mihono know that he got that message at that time. In the past before the "incident", he receive a suspicious message from unknown person that somehow know his number. When he asked his friend and Mihono about this, all of them said to ignore it as it might be a scam. However, cursing his own curiosity, he end up do what the message say and it leads to his run-and-hide lifestyle, "Sorry, more than that is classified, order from my boss."

"Ugh… you don't even make it easier to understand," Mihono sighed.

" _Neither I am. Sorry Mihono but you must not got caught in my mess_ ," he though before he looks at the clock, "Hey, you say you are on the mission. So… didn't your friends worried that you didn't go back for this long time?"

"Eh? I'm sure that we don't talk that long—" she looks at the clock on the wall and her eyes widened, "Crap! It's almost the time for rendezvous! Sorry Arato-kun but I need to go back now!"

"Don't worry, take care of yourself," he said as he saw her go out from his place in hurry. As much as he was glad that his secret isn't discovered, he's also feel wrong to lie at her like that, "Maybe… another time, Mihono. Now…" considering she is know his place, there's high chance that she would go back here again and if it happen on the worst time, he won't be able to keep his secret again. So, he make a choice.

He stands up from the sofa and going to his room. He put his bag on the bed before he took all necessary clothes and items he can put inside the bag along with other thing he would need later. He was making sure that no single trace about him is being leave out on the place before done packing. He didn't like how his work of disappearing, but he got no choice as he took a bottle with red liquid from his desk before pouring it at random convenience place. The liquid inside the bottle isn't just a normal red liquid.

It is a blood. His blood.

"People might questioning me if they see this…" of course, who in right mind would keep a bottle of their own blood on their house. Apparently, Arato did. Why? It is to fool anyone who were searching for him and make them think something happen to him and they would end their search right away, "But I think this might not be a good idea, especially if Mihono is the one who see it," if anyone asked, she might be freak out once she see the place with blood everywhere where she's just meeting with her lost friend. As much as he hate it, he must make Mihono thinks he's dead, "I'm sorry…"

" _ **Don't open the door."**_

"Huh? Who said that?" Arato said when he heard someone talk to him. However, when he look around, he didn't found anyone aside from himself, "Strange, I swear I heard someone—" then suddenly he heard someone is knocking at his door. He becomes tense when he heard that and carefully walk slowly to the door and see from the peephole. He found no one in front of door and for his curiosity, he opens the door to check around.

Almost immediately, someone push him back to his room from the side before entering his place without permission. There's three guy in here, dressed in black clothes and looks like a foreigner with two of them aiming their gun at him while the one in the middle, the bald one is speaking to him, "You really make us work very hard, Kagami Arato. Now, hand over Mr. Kyle properties to us," as he ordered and his two men aiming their weapon at him, Arato reflectively raise his hand to surrender, until—

" _ **What are you doing!?"**_ a voice on his head said.

"I raise my hands, why?" Arato answered even though he didn't know to who he's speaking to.

" _ **Stop it,**_ " suddenly, his raised hands suddenly pulled down by itself, _**"It makes us look weak.**_ "

"No," he raise his hands once again, "This is a normal thing to do in this kind of situation."

" _ **No! Put it down!"**_ once again his hand pulled down.

"Nope! I can't dammit!" he raise his hands again.

" _ **Stop it!**_ " the hands are down.

"No! You who needs to stop!" and raise again. It keeps repeated until the bald had enough for his strange antics and order his man to shoot him. The gun release a cable that attach to his body before electrocute him.

" _ **I had enough! Let me do the thing!**_ " however, before the electricity is able to knock him out, an orange liquid suddenly sprung from his hand and push back one of the man who shoot him to the window. Arato didn't know what he just do as he look at the liquid on his hand before another one sprung out from his other hand and hit the other guy on his face, knock him out in process. Then the liquid once again sprung from his previous hand toward the bald, grab him on his neck before thrown him into ground. When Arato is still dumbfounded of what he just do, the liquid come out from his shoulder and thrown him to the side, right before another man appear from the door and shoot at him, which is miss him entirely. Arato saw the desk and kick it toward the man for distraction, before he grab a nearby chair and use it to knock him down.

The man that he was knock to window appears in front of him and deliver few quick jab on his side as Arato tried to defense against it, but then his hand move by itself and lock the guy on his mercy before he saw the orange liquid engulfing his other hand into one big fist before use it to punch the guy on the face, knock him out in the process. The situation has become little calm at least after that as Arato is trying to understanding what he just do, or whatever inside his body is doing.

" _ **Outstanding!"**_ the voice said on his head, _**"Now let's slice their heads and pile them out of the corner."**_

"Why we need to do that!?" Arato disagree with the voice, "And what the hell are you!? Are you that thing that go inside me after that incident!?"

" _ **It is a long story, but we don't have much time,"**_ almost like a cue, Arato can heard several footsteps heading toward his place, _**"If you want to survive, you better get the hell out of here."**_

"You don't need to remind me about that!" he then decide to leave the place immediately as he was busted by his pursuer. He took his bag and want to walk down from stairs, but he saw the friend of those men he fought and can't see any way to escape. Suddenly, he feels a force on his body that forcing him toward the nearby window, "You gotta be kidding me!" and as he though, his body is moving by itself and thrown him out of the window. However, before he can hit the ground very hard, the orange liquid once again burst from his shoulder and attach to the wall, slowly make him descent to ground without any injury from fall, "You should say it first."

" _ **Forget about little detail, you should run now,"**_ the voice said.

"That's my plan."

Arato then move out from the alley and go as fast as he can from that place. Not long after that, the bald man along with his friends are coming out from the building and heading toward their car. The bald reach the radio on there and speaks, "Target is escape. What should we do?"

{Search him! Bring him to me, dead or alive! Remember, your payment is depending on are you success or not!}

"I understand," the bald said before the radio off. He then switch the channel to other frequency before speaking again, "All unit, prepare your equipment and get ready to move out! We're going to manhunt."

* * *

 **And cut! That's all for the first chapter. You might notice that how different the OC (Arato) meeting with Mihono this time. Well, I change their relationship from "stranger who happen to be crossing each other on the event" to "childhood friend who have been split up for a long time". Yes, this Arato in this rewrite story is a childhood friend of Mihono, actually he is a bit older than her and not overly older like before (probably 2-3 years older than her). Anyway, thanks for reading and please the comment and review too! See you later on the next chapter!**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT II

**Hello readers! Sorry if it kinda sudden, but I decides to rewrite this story. I found some holes in the plot and other things after I read it again and for that I thinks to rewrite it from beginning. There will be a lot of change and the story will takes a while before it finish due I'm currently busy IRL. Anyway, thanks to following this apparently short story and see you next time. Ciao!**


End file.
